


Questioning Stability

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Tim is questioning, cursing, nothing is really resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim’s mind overworks itself and Jason has to give a few pieces of wisdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning Stability

Tim was always quiet, that wasn’t new. But Jason had been around him long enough to know what each type of quiet meant. And this particular quiet was never good.

“What is it?” He asks, squeezing the smaller male’s shoulders.

There is more of that silence. He squeezes again, this time looking down at the head resting against his chest.

“Don’t you think this is fucked up?”

Jason blinks. Well, whatever he was expecting it wasn’t that. He shifts to look at Tim’s face. Which was a little hard considering the fact that Tim was doing his damnedest to burrow under the blankets.

“Stop doing that,” he complains, dragging Tim up to sit next to him. “And what do you mean?”

Tim fidgets. His fingers curl around the blanket. “Us or whatever,” he mumbles, looking up at the ceiling. “Isn’t it… Weird?”

Jason’s eyes narrow, fixed on Tim’s hands. “Why would it be weird? I thought you liked it.”

“I do. It’s just… I mean…”

The silence falls back but this was a different kind. This was his thinking silence, one where every possible situation in human existence flooded his mind. There was a potential for the silence to go for hours if Jason let him, but he didn’t really feel like it,

“You mean what?”

Slowly, Tim looks at him, blue eyes over bright. “You threw me into a statue of Donna Troy on our first meeting. Then I kneed you in the crotch the second time around.”

Jason smirks, chuckling. “Yea. That sums up the first impressions.”

Tim frowns, never the one for jokes. “Not to add onto the list, but you tried to cut my throat and I threatened you with a crowbar. Honestly, Jason, the fact that we’re now at this point,” he pauses to gesture between them, “is just a little wrong.”

“Since when is anyone from Gotham right?” He replies, arching an eyebrow at him.

Before Tim can start babbling on, Jason leans over and crushes their mouths together. He catches the back of Tim’s neck, holding him in place. It’s only after a moment of taking over Tim’s mouth that he pulls away.

“Tim, we’re fucked up in so many ways the only thing stopping us from being in Arkham is a wad of cash,” he states, soothing his fingers over the scar he had so kindly placed on Tim’s neck. “But… I’m quite content to know that I found someone else who was so easily replaced.”

Tim sighs. “I’m not sure if that was the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard or the most disturbing.”

Jason smirks, pulling back to wink at Tim. “Well, if you thought it was sweet then I take full credit. Otherwise, I read it in a fortune cookie.”

Finally, Tim’s face cracks into that smile that made Jason crumble. Soon both of them were smiling and laughing. The laughter only cut off only when Jason pushes Tim back against the bed, claiming his mouth again.

“To answer your question. Yea, we’re fucked up. But I am totally in love with that,” Jason whispers, hours later, with Tim cradled under him and both of them very sated.

“I’m in love with it too,” Tim says, softly.


End file.
